Girl in the Boy's School
by Pinky Aurora
Summary: Sakura Akasuna yang mengharuskan dirinya menyamar jadi cowok yaitu Sasori Akasuna-kakak kandungnya-yang sedang dirawat rumah sakit. Demi kakak tercintanya, Sakura harus bersekolah di sekolah asrama atlet khusus untuk COWOK! Dan teman sekamarnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan pelit kata itu! Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah hidup remaja tersebut? Chap 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**annyeonghaseo, senpai semua dan para reader ! :D**

**aku adalah author newbie di sini :P hehehehe... Ini cerita terinspirasi dai drama korea To The Beautiful You ! gilaaaaa... aku senang banget dengan drama itu ! wakakakaka... XP *plak*  
**

**Semoga kalian menyukai fict pertamaku ini.. hehehehe :D  
**

**Pemilik Naruto sebenarnya : Mas Masashi Kisimoto  
**

**Girl in the Boy's School punya DIRIKU :D wakakaka (gaje!)  
**

**Rated : T (mungkin) - ?  
**

***membungkuk* mohon membacanya ya semua :)  
**

**Girl in the Boy's School**

**Chapter 1**

"Kak Sasori sudah gila menyuruhku untuk menyamar jadi cowok ?" seru si rambut pink dengan wajah kagetnya minta ampun.

Sasori-cowok dengan _babyface_-nya-mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum "Iya, Sakura. Kamu tahukan kondisi kakak sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit" ujarnya lemah.

Yah, sekarang mereka berada di rumah sakit-tepatnya di kamar Sasori yang nuansa warnanya didominasi warna putih. Sasori terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan alat infus yang tertancap di lengan kirinya.

Sakura-cewek manis dengan rambut pinknya-menatap kakaknya dengan kasihan, lalu tersenyum "Maafin aku, kak. Aku hanya kaget saja mendengar kakak menyuruhku untuk menyamar menjadi cowok. Untuk apa coba aku harus menyamar jadi cowok?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori menatap dengan pandangan kosong ke arah depan "Kau tahu kan kakak dari dulu sangat menginginkan Sekolah terkenal itu? Kakak ingin menjadi atlet lari yang terkenal" ia menunduk dan menatap sedih kearah kakinya yang sedang diperban "tapi kondisiku tak memungkinkan untuk menjadi atlet lagi. Apalagi untuk berjalan, aku tak bisa..."

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan kakaknya barusan. Hatinya sakit melihat kakaknya yang hanya bersedih meratapi kelumpuhan kakinya. Sasori sudah berubah, tak seperti dulu yang selalu bersemangat dan kuat di depan orang lain. Ia selalu berjanji untuk melindungi Sakura dan adiknya sangat senang mendengar hal itu. Tapi, sekarang semua sudah berubah ketika kecelakaan tiga minggu yang lalu merenggut ayah kandung mereka dan membuat Sasori lumpuh.

Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk sementara lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, tapi tenggorokannya tercekat karena ia menahan tangisnya. Ia tak boleh cengeng..ia harus kuat... ia harus tegar di depan kak Sasori agar dia tak mengkhawatirkan keadaanya.

"Kak Sasori" panggil Sakura dengan suaranya yang parau "aku akan mengabulkan permintaan kakak. Aku akan menyamar jadi kak Sasori di sekolah cowok itu. Agar keinginan kakak untuk menjadi atlet lari tercapai. Aku berjanji akan membuat nama Kak Sasori menjadi terkenal" tekad Sakura sambil tersenyum menatap Sasori.

Sasori menatap adik yang disayanginya dengan terharu. Ia memeluk adiknya dengan erat "Terima kasih, adikku. Kau tak perlu menjadi terkenal untuk membawa namaku. Aku tak mau kau terluka di sekolah cowok itu. Cukup menyamar jadi diriku, lulus dari sekolah itu dan kembali seperti Sakura biasa" ujarnya dengan suara menahan nangis.

Sakura membalas pelukan kakaknya dengan erat. "Aku pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu, kak. Aku janji aku bisa menjaga diriku di sana" gumamnya sambil menangis.

Sasori sangat berharap keputusannya ini tidak membuat Sakura celaka. Apalagi sekolah SMA atlet itu berisi cowok semua dan ada asrama juga. Sekarang tidak akan ada yang menjadi Sakura, karena Sasori hanya terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana keadaan Sakura yang sangat ke-cewek-an.

Sakura tak pernah suka yang namanya olahraga, ia hanya suka _dance_ dan itu membuat badan Sakura lentur. Dan Sakura masih sangat polos untuk gadis remaja seperti Sakura yang seharusnya masih kelas 1 SMA (disini ceritanya Sasori sudah kelas 2 SMA dan pindah ke sekolah atlet). Kadang juga Sakura masih kekanak-kanakan.

_Kami sama.. tolong jaga adikku-Sakura _ujar Sasori dalam hati.

**Esok harinya di SMA Athletic Konoha...**

Sasori-alias Sakura-menatap sekolah gede itu dengan pandangan agak...takut. Gimana gak takut coba kalau penghuninya adalah makhluk adam semua ? Paling-palingan makhluk hawanya sedang menjadi guru, penajaga kantin atau tukang bersih sekolah.

_tolong kuatkan aku Tuhan..._ kata Sakura dalam hati.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, lalu melangkah dengan penuh tekad menuju gerbang sekolah atlet tersebut yang sedang tertutup. Penampilannya sekarang seperi cowok dan agak mirip dengan Sasori-kakaknya. Karena mereka bersaudara, tak terhindarkan juga wajah mereka sangat mirip layaknya saudara kembar. Biarpun wajah Sakura ada sedikit kefeminiman-karena dia cewek-tetap aja kayak cowok asli bila berdandan seprti cowok.

Ia menggunakan wig merah seperti Sasori warnanya, soft lens warna coklat caramel dan pakaian (pinjam sama Sasori) cowok yang nampak keren. Kemeja kotak-kotak birunya dengan lengan yang dilipat (dibaliknya menggunakan kain untuk menekan dadanya untuk menutupi bahwa di cewek), celana panjang berwarna coklat dan sepatu kets Sasori berwarna hitam putih. Woow... mungkin jika cewek-cewek yang melihat penampilan Sakura bakal berteriak histeris seperti ini "AAaarrrghh... cowok imut! Kamu tampan sekali!" atau seperti ini "Wajahmu seperti _baby!_ manisnyaaa...". Dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena dia berada di sekolah yang semua muridnya cowok, jika ada yang setengah matang (?) mungkin agak histeris juga.

Melihat satpam yang sedang berjaga di gerbang itu, Sakura berkata "Pak Satpam!" panggilnya dengan suara ala cowok.

Satpam itu menoleh dengan wajah bingung melihat cowok imut berdiri di luar sana. "Ada apa, dik?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Sakura tersenyum "Begini, pak. Saya murid baru kelas 2 di sini. Saya ingin masuk ke dalam" ujarnya dengan sopan.

Melihat senyum manis Sakura -menurut author- membuat pangling satpam. GImana enggak ? Senyumnya Sasori-alias Sakura- seperti cewek! Manis banget cuuuy...

Beberapa detik terhanyut melihat senyum cowok imut yang di depannya, satpam itu berdeham "Ehem... baiklah. kamu boleh masuk" izin satpam itu.

"Terima kasih" balas Sakura sambil meninggalkan satpam itu.

Saat di koridor sekolah tersebut. Kosong. Tak ada satupun makhluk hidup yang berada di tempat tersebut. _Hahhhh... kenapa gak ada orang sih?_ tanya Sakura dalam hati. Ia menarik koper merahnya dan berjalan lurus sambil celingak-celinguk untuk mencari kantor guru.

"Hei, kau!" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Sakura merasa dirinya yang dipanggil langusng menoleh ke belakang dan melihat cowok gemuk dengan tatapan datarnya sambil ngemil? Sakura mengernyit heran memandang cowok gemuk itu yang tetap dengan rakusnya memakan snacknya.

"mmm... senpai manggil aku?" tanya Sakura heran. Ada sebutan senpai di situ karena ia takut kalo cowok gemuk di depannya mungkin seniornya di sekolah. Cowok gemuk itu mendekati Sakura dan tersenyum "Kau anak baru ya?" tanyanya sambil memandang wajah cowok imut yang di depannya.

Sakura tersenyum canggung saat ditatap seperti itu. Gimana gak jengah? Nanti penyamarannya bakal ketahuan! Cowok gemuk itu terpana melihat senyum canggung Sakura-menurutnya sangat manis.

_Gila! manisnya senyum cowok imut ini..._puji Chouji-cowok gemuk itu.

"Ehh.. senpai" panggil Sakura berusaha menyadarkan Chouji dari lamunannya. Ia melambai tangannya di depan wajah Chouji yang sedang terpaku menatap wajah imut Sakura.

"Ehhh... ada apa?" Chouji tersadar dan nyengir "Sorry aku ngelamun tadi. Hehehe... kamu anak baru kan? kenalkan namaku Chouji. Jangan panggil aku senpai, karena aku anak kelas 10 di sini" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura.

Sakura menyambut tangan gemuk itu dan tersenyum "Halo, namaku Akasuna no Sasori dari Sekokah di Suna. Aku kelas 11 di sini" katanya.

Chouji terpana "Waah.. berarti kamu adalah senpai-ku dong! Sasori Senpai, salam kenal!" ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Sasori-alias Sakura- merasa risih diperlakukan seperti itu. Padahal kan sebenarnya mereka seumuran. Yaah..dalam penyamaran mau gak mau harus bersikap seperti Sasori. Sasori terkenal ramah, sopan, gentleman, dan kuat. Sakura berusah mempelajari sikap kakaknya dengan baik. Tapi masalahnya menjadi gentleman dan kuat seperti Sasori gak bakal bisa. Soalnya Sakura itu cewek dan agak manja.

"Mm... Chouji, kamu bersikap seperti biasa aja. Kita bisa kok menjadi teman!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat.

Chouji tersenyum senang "Dengan senang hati senpai! kalo ada apa-apa, bilang aja sama Chouji. Chouji bakal senang hati membantu senpai Sasori!" serunya dengan semangat.

Rupanya Chouji anaknya baik juga. Ia kira ia bakal mendapat pukulan monster dari Chouji. Tetai, ternyata tidak seperti itu. Semoga saja muridnya bakal ramah dan sopan seperti Chouji. Itulah harapan Sakura sekarang.

"Oh ya, aku mau ke kantor guru. Apa kau bisa mengantarkanku ke kantor guru, Chouji? tanya Sakura. Chouji mengangguk mantap "Ayo, ikut aku senpai" ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju arah sebaliknya.

Sakura yang mengikuti arah jalan Chouji diam-diam menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali karen ia sangat gugup. _Semoga saja di kantor guru tidak ada yang curiga..._ katanya dalam hati dengan takut.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada dua pasang bola mata mengintip mereka. Salah satunya tersenyum licik "Eh, Hidan! Kita mendapat anak baru. Nanti kita bilang sama teman-teman kalo ada mangsa baru" kata si rambut pirang berambut panjang yang diikat-Deidara namanya.

Hidan si cowok flamboyan menyeringai kecil "okelah sob. Biar si cowok imut itu kita beri pelajaran. Tradisi kita kalo ada anak baru harus dikerjai. Dengan cara ..."

Deidara melanjutkan kalimat gantung dari Hidan sambil tersenyum licik "**menelanjanginya**" gumamnya sinis.

To Be Continued...

**Halo semua senpai-senpaiku! Aku adalah newbie di sini. Hehehehe... Maaf kalo fict ku agak pasaran idenya, soalnya ini terinspirasi dari drama korea yang judulnya To The beautiful You. Dramanya sangat bagus bagiku dan itu membuatku terinspirasi membuat fanfict Naruto dengan cerita yang agak-agak mirip dikit dengan itu. Hahahaha... (tawa gaje) Salam kenal senpai semuanya! :)**

**kalo mau share cerita atau apapun, PM juga boleh (tapi gak selalu ontime check PM-nya! hehehehe)  
**

**Mohon kritik, saran dan Reviewnya senpai semua... :D**

**Review please? *sangat berharap***


	2. Chapter 2

**annyeonghaseo, senpai semua dan para reader ! :D**

**aku adalah author newbie di sini :P hehehehe... Ini cerita terinspirasi dai drama korea To The Beautiful You ! gilaaaaa... aku senang banget dengan drama itu ! wakakakaka... XP *plak***

**Semoga kalian menyukai fict pertamaku ini.. hehehehe :D**

**Pemilik Naruto sebenarnya : Mas Masashi Kisimoto**

**Girl in the Boy's School punya DIRIKU :D wakakaka (gaje!)**

**Rated : T (mungkin) - ?**

***membungkuk* mohon membacanya ya semua :)**

**Girl in the Boy's School**

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura's POV**

Huffthh.. aku bisa menari nafas lega karena sudah keluar dari kantor guru yang menurutku-Guru Gai- itu agak lebay (hahaha) Gimana gak risih coba kalau guru kita yang penampilannya terlalu menarik mata dan menyebabkan otak kita berpikir 'wah, nih guru pakaiannya ketat banget! kayak mmm... bencong (ups!)

Sudah, jangan bahas guru itu. Yang penting guru itu gak curiga kalo aku itu cewek dan dia kelihatannya baik. Sekarang aku dengan Chouji sedang berjalan menuju asrama. Aku penasaran, siapa yang akan menjadi partner kamarku? Yang pasti cowoklah, kalaupun bencong-aku berani jamin, aku bakal senang bukan main-karena menurutku bencong gak berani macam-macam dengan cewek'kan? Tapi... kan aku sedang menyamar jadi cowok, tentu saja dia berani menggodaku! Dan ini lebih menakutkan daripada digoda cowok tulen!

Aku memandang kunci kamarku yang digantung oleh papan kecil berwarna hitam putih dan bertulis nomor '273'. Aku menghela nafas "Semoga aja partnerku cowok baik-baik" gumamku.

"Apa yang senpai omongin?" tanya Chouji tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh bingung kearahnya.

"Apanya?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Chouji menatapku dengan bingung "Yang senpai omongin tadi aku kurang jelas. Apa senpai bergumam? Tapi, rasanya aku dengar... cowok baik-baik" katanya.

Aku baru ngeh dan nyengir "Hehehe... itu..aku cuma berharap aja teman sekamarku itu bukan banci" jawabku setengah dusta. Memang itu sih yang kuharapkan.

Chouji mengangguk sambil ber'ooh' ria. "Emang senpai takut sama banci?" tanyanya geli.

"Yaa bisa dibilang sih gak juga. Cuman, kadang risih juga kalau ketemu dengan makhluk yang abnormal" kataku sambil tertawa pelan.

Dia tertawa "Benar juga sih, senpai. Chouji kadang juga takut kalo liat banci gitu, geli rasanya. Apalagi kalo lagi ngamuk, bisa berabe kali" timpalnya, aku hanya tersenyum. "Tapi, di asrama senpai kayaknya gak bakal ada yang banci deh, soalnya semuanya disini kan calon atlet. Kalaupun mereka agak tidak normal, itu hanya penampilan saja. Maklum, di asrama ini kan yang cewek jarang ada" tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Benar juga sih" gumamku.

-SKIP TIME-

Disinilah aku ...

Berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang bernomor 273! Jantungku berdetak keras. Gila, sekarang aku akan mengalami pertama kalinya tidur bersama seorang cowok selain KAKAK SASORI! Aku menelan ludah sebelum membuka pintu silver itu dengan kunci yang kupunya.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Chouji, dia sudah balik ke kelas, karena ada ulangan matematika. Yasudah, aku ikhlaskan saja dia pergi. Karena aku sudah sangat merepotkannya, dan aku sudah berterimakasih sebelum dia pergi.

CEKLEK. Pintu ini terbuka setelah kuputar kenopnya.

Kepalaku masuk duluan dan mengedarkan mataku ke seluruh ruangan ini. Mataku melotot.

"Waah... rapinya" desahku kagum. Gila, rapi banget kamar ini untuk ukuran cowok!

Ranjang tidur 2 buah atas bawah dengan tangga yang berada di antara ranjang itu. Dinding kamar itu bercat biru-hitam dengan pajangan yang didominasi oleh foto-foto ataupun barang cowok. Lantai bercat silver yang sangat bersih. Lemari agak besar berwarna biru tua dengan tempelan-tempelan ala cowok, meja belajar dua buah dengan kursi rodanya juga lengkap. Buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di atas rak khusus di pojok dekat meja belajar.

Dengan senyuman, aku menarik koperku dan masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Aku menaruh koperku di pojok dekat tempat tidurku. Tas ranselku, kutaruh di atas meja belajar-yang menurutku khusus untukku-yang masih kosong melompong. Aku melihat seprai tempat tidur di ranjang bawah berwarna hitam dengan motif F1. Dan kesannya cowok banget. Rupanya bukan bencong.

Dengan yakin, aku naik ke atas ranjangku yang berada di atas. Setelah sampai, aku duduk di atas ranjangku yang masih berwarna putih polos dgn selimut merah polos dan bantal sama guling yang masih polos karena belum diberi seprai. Ukuran ranjang itu memang kecil, tapi lumayan agak lebar dan di samping ranjangku, ada lemar kecil yang masih kosong. Aku tersenyum. Dan...ranjangku empuk!

"Siapa kau?" tanya sebuah suara yang mengagetkanku.

Aku menoleh terkejut. "E..ehh.." aku tak dapat mengeluarkan suara.

Mata itu tajam sekali memandangku. Tampan lagi! Rambutnya agak...aneh! Tapi, aku kembali dikejutkan dengan matanya yang memandangku dalaaaam sekali! Tajam banget!

"Aku tanya siapa kau?" tanya si cowok tampan itu.

Aku menatapnya dengan takut "A...aku murid baru disini" jawabku dengan agak susah.

Ia mendekati kearahku "Anak baru?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Iya" jawabku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ranjang atas?" tanyanya dengan ...curiga?

Mau tak mau aku kelihatan bego didepannya "Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar saja di ranjangku ini." jawabku berdusta.

"Tanpai seprai?" tanyanya lagi!

"Gak juga sih. Nanti aku ingin ambil seprainya" alihku, aku tersadar "Oh ya, kamu penghuni kamar ini ya?" tanyaku sambil turun dari ranjang atasku.

Dia tak menghiraukanku dan berbalik menuju meja belajarnya sambil menyusun beberapa buku yang tergeletak di atasnya. "Iya" jawabnya setelah beberapa lama kemudian.

"Oh ya, kenalin namaku Akasuna Sasori. Aku berasal dari Suna. Dan mulai hari ini aku adalah partnermu dalam kamar ini. Dan aku berharap kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik" aku berkenalan sambil membungkukkan kepala dan jangan lupa untuk tersenyum ceria.

Dia berbalik dan menatap tajam kearahku, wajahnya dingin "Partner?" dengusnya

Aku heran "Iya, partner"

"Aku tak butuh partner di kamar ini. Dan jangan pernah menjalin teman denganku. Aku tak butuh partner baru kayak kau" ujarnya sinis.

_Sinis sekali _batinku.

Aku tersenyum miris "Gak apa-apa kalo kamu gak mau menjadi partnerku. Tapi, aku harapa kita tidak bermusuhan" kataku pada akhirnya.

Dia sinis melihatku "Dasar menjijikkan" dengusnya sambil meninggalkan aku sendiri di dalam kamar.

Menjijikkan?

Dia bilang aku menjijikkan?

Rasanya sakit sekali...

Apa aku salah untuk menjadi teman baginya?

Tanpa terasa, aku mengeluarkan air mataku.

_Kami-sama... Aku mohon kuatkan aku... _kataku dalam hati.

To Be Continued...

**Balas Review :**

**Secret Reader : Aku juga pairing sasusaku kok :), arigatou!, Iya aku newbie di sini, ooh...kaku ya jalan ceritanya? Hehehe maap :) aku akan berusaha untuk membetulkannya :D**

**Uchiha Hana Richan : Salam kenal juga :) nih aku udah update. Thanks reviewnya :)**

**uchizuki RirinIin : Hehehe... sakura ditelanjangi belum ada di chapter ini, nanti di next chap hehehe... salam kenal juga yaaah :) nih aku update, tp ga bisa kilat, biasa byk tgas dr sekolah.. hahahaha...**

**Ayano Futabatei : Hahahaha... penasarankan gimana adegan sakura yang akan ditelanjangi...hehehe.. tenang aja, nanti pasti bakal tau di next chapnya... :D**

**me : Ini uda update :)**

**Halo semua senpai-senpaiku! Aku adalah newbie di sini. Hehehehe... Maaf kalo fict ku agak pasaran idenya, soalnya ini terinspirasi dari drama korea yang judulnya To The beautiful You. Dramanya sangat bagus bagiku dan itu membuatku terinspirasi membuat fanfict Naruto dengan cerita yang agak-agak mirip dikit dengan itu. Hahahaha... (tawa gaje) Salam kenal senpai semuanya! :)**

**kalo mau share cerita atau apapun, PM juga boleh (tapi gak selalu ontime check PM-nya! hehehehe)**

**Mohon kritik, saran dan Reviewnya senpai semua... :D**

**Review please? *sangat berharap***


End file.
